Thϵ σиly σиϵ I cɑи sϵϵ
by FlorwerGreen
Summary: Kagome pierde la vista a causa de un accidente. Luego de días encerrada y enojada con la vida, escucha una extraña voz que le habla en medio de la oscuridad, al seguirla, se encuentra frente al Goshinboku de su templo donde un muchacho, iluminado por una extraña luz se halla aprisionado. Ella es la única capaz de verlo y él es lo único que ella puede ver.[AU] Summary entero dentro.
1. Accidente

_**Disclaimer** : Todos los personajes pertenecen a la serie Inuyasha de Rumiko Takahashi y he usado parte de La leyenda del Goshinboku para mi fic, con fines no lucatrivos. El resto de la trama es enteramente mía._

 _ **Summary** : Kagome pierde la vista a causa de un accidente. Luego de días encerrada y enojada con la vida, escucha una extraña voz que le habla en medio de la oscuridad; al seguirla, se encuentra frente al Goshinboku de su templo donde un muchacho, iluminado por una extraña luz, se halla aprisionado. Ella es la única capaz de verlo y él es lo único que ella puede ver. El alma cautiva se trata de un ser de siglos de antigüedad que carga con el pesar de una traición. Con el correr el tiempo la chica irá aceptándose a sí misma gracias a la compañía del antipático espectro que, sin quererlo, irá enamorándose de ella, aún sabiendo que nunca podrán estar juntos._

 _ **Palabras del capítulo** :2229_

 _ **N/A** : Hacía tiempo tenía ganas de escribir esto, y anoche me quedé despierta terminando algunos detalles de la trama principal y escribiendo el primer capítulo de la historia. Estoy emocionadísima. Ojalá a ustedes les guste. _

_¡Ojalá les interese saber de qué va el fic así podré seguir publicando!_

 _Tengan un hermoso día lindas/os!_

 _ **FlorwerGreen**_

* * *

 **The only one I can see**

by FlorwerGreen

 **Capítulo 1** _Accidente_

.

—Hija, despierta.

—Hmp —Me revolví en la cama y me escabullí más entre las sábanas.

—Hija, abre los ojos.

No pude evitar que una risita cargada de sarcasmo saliera de mi boca. Por dentro, sabía que no era justo para mi mamá, que ella no tenía la culpa. Pero no podía evitarlo, odiaba todo lo que me rodeaba.

—¿Ahora me dirás que el sol está hermoso y hace un día estupendo? —Le dije mordazmente.

La sentí murmurar una disculpa quebrada por su voz. Me sentí mal en ese momento pero solo quería que se fuera… no quería sentirla cerca, no quería sentir a nadie cerca, simplemente quería estar sola.

Nadie que no haya pasado por esto, puede entender lo que se siente abrir y cerrar los ojos y seguir en la oscuridad. El haber experimentado los colores, la luz y la forma, y que un día todo se vuelva negro, es desesperante. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarme esto?

Mi corazón se volvió a romper y empecé a soltar las primeras lágrimas de la mañana. Me toqué levemente los ojos y limpié mis lágrimas. Podía sentir la calidez de esa agua recorrer mis mejillas. Mis pestañas, gruesas y largas, se empapaban a cada pestañeo. Mi nariz se hinchaba levemente y mis manos temblaban sobre mi cuello. Y sin embargo, luego de llorar y llorar, seguía sin ver nada.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde aquella maldita vez. El peor día de mi vida. O mejor dicho, el día donde empezó mi vida de mierda. Lo recordaba perfectamente. Cada día mi cerebro me reproducía las mismas imágenes, una y otra vez, torturándome.

Ese día, Hojo me había dicho que antes de volver a casa, daríamos haríamos un recorrido por la ruta que salía de la ciudad, en su nuevo coche. No podría explicar cómo me he arrepentido y no podré contar las veces que me seguiré arrepintiendo de ello. Hojo nunca había sido un buen conductor, pero nunca había tenido problemas en la calle, hasta ese día.

Borrachos ambos, salimos de la fiesta y Hojo no había parado de acelerar desde que habíamos ocupado el auto. Recuerdo haber sacado medio cuerpo por la ventana, para sentir el aire a esa velocidad. En ese momento, él se inclinó hacia mí, para volver a meterme en el coche y de repente, perdió el control. La frenada llegó tarde y el coche se precipitó bruscamente hacia la banquina. Nos dimos vuelta. El vidrio trizado fue, literalmente, lo último que vi en esa vida.

Sacudí la cabeza, pues no quería seguir recordando el después… por más dolorosos que fuesen, esos eran los últimos recuerdos de mi vida. ¿Cuántas veces habría me habría imaginado cambiando el pasado? Pensando en nunca haber entrado a ese coche, haberle dicho a Hojo que me quedaría un rato más en la fiesta que había organizado Miroku, el novio de Sango, o simplemente, haberle pedido que me llevara directamente a casa. Cualquier cosa podría haber impedido que eso pasase. Pero no. Y todavía no podía aceptar el hecho de que… jamás volvería a ver.

Debería haber muerto. No debería haber despertado para hallarme así. La vida se cagaba en mí.

Palpé al lado de la cama, sobre la mesita de luz, en busca de mi pañuelo. No estaba. Palpé con más fuerza. ¿Dónde mierda estaba mi pañuelo?

Me encontré golpeando la mesa, tirando todo alrededor. ¡Maldito era todo lo que me rodeaba, ¿dónde mierda estaba mi pañuelo?! ¡¿Por qué no podía saber dónde estaba?!

Golpeé el velador, tirándolo al piso. No me importó. Tiré el reloj despertador de un puñetazo; hasta tomé el celular que tenía encima de la mesita y lo estampé hacia algún lugar de la habitación, posiblemente rompiéndolo. ¿Acaso importaba? Si ni siquiera sería capaz de usar nada de eso otra vez. Era una inválida, una inútil.

—¡Kagome!

La voz de mi madre solo me puso más furibunda, la oí subir las escaleras y yo, lejos de tranquilizarme, seguí tirando y rompiendo cosas, incluso me senté en la cama y pateé la mesita de luz, lastimándome el pie.

—¡Mierda! —Grité de dolor —¡¿por qué no puedo encontrar mi pañuelo?!

Al tomarme el pie, en un vago intento de contener el dolor, perdí el equilibrio y caí al suelo.

Debí dar una imagen patética, porque, al entrar mi madre, lejos de darme una reprimenda o una cachetada por el todo lo que había hecho, me ayudó a levantarme mientras lloraba silenciosamente. Podía escuchar su respiración entrecortada. Eso me rompió el corazón por segunda vez esa mañana. Y todavía no había terminado el día.

.

—Voy a ir a comprar algunas cosas, ¿sí?

Yo asentí lentamente. Quise centrar los ojos hacia donde estaba mamá, pero la idea de no ser capaz de hacerlo y que los ojos se me desviaran me pareció horrible, así que simplemente me limité a mantener la cabeza gacha.

Me sentía culpable. Mamá había juntado todo el desastre sin decir una palabra, y además, me había hecho manzanas al horno rellenas de caramelo. Aunque no logró que bajara para sentarme en la mesa del comedor —por el mero hecho de que no quería recibir ayuda al bajar las escaleras—, sí logró que las comiera gustosa, calmando un poco el ataque de histeria que había tenido minutos atrás.

Sabiendo que volvería a tener un problema con la mesita de luz, me agaché desde la cama, hasta dejar torpemente el plato, donde había comido, en el piso.

Pensé en volver a acostarme, porque, básicamente no podía hacer otra cosa.

Cerré los ojos para intentar alejar esos pensamientos, y concentrarme en algo más, aunque simplemente no pude. No podía olvidar esa sensación de desarraigo.

Genial. Otra vez volvía a llorar.

— _Maldita niña llorona. Ya no puedo soportarla._

Alcé la cabeza, sorprendida, y empecé a girarla por inercia, a varias direcciones, intentando captar de donde había provenido aquella voz.

Me quedé callada, intentando volver a escuchar algo, pero todo se mantuvo en un silencio sepulcral.

— _Al fin, algo de silencio._

Volví a mover la cabeza, pero me di cuenta que aquella voz ni siquiera estaba cerca. Era como un susurro en mi habitación. Sentí miedo. ¿Alguien habría entrado a mi casa?

Me armé de valor, y me paré de la cama. Tambaleé un poco y casi perdí el equilibrio. Era la primera vez que me paraba por mí misma, desde el accidente. Caminé a tientas hasta donde yo recordaba que estaba la puerta, y empecé a palpar al costado del marco, donde se suponía que estaría colgada, la cosa que hasta ahora me había negado a tocar: mi bastón blanco.

Cuando logré descolgar el bastón del perchero, me apresuré al abrir la puerta. La voz todavía no había vuelto a hablar. Si estaba en casa, posiblemente me estaría acercando a algún peligro, pero tampoco sentía que tenía mucho que perder. Cuando salí al pasillo, tanteé con el bastón en busca de la barandilla. Paso a paso, caminé lentamente hasta llegar a las escaleras. Bajé con cuidado una a una, apoyando el bastón blanco primero y luego mis pies. Yo sabía que un movimiento en falso y luego no sólo estaría ciega si no que también en silla de ruedas por un mes.

Quizás el recorrido parecía lento y aburrido, pero realmente, para mí era todo un desafío.

Al llegar a la planta baja, me quedé quieta, insegura de seguir avanzando. Traté de agudizar mi oído lo más que pude, pero no fui capaz de escuchar nada dentro de la casa. Doblé en el pasillo que atravesaba a la cocina y me fui hacia la parte este de la casa.

Entonces mi corazón empezó a latir fuertemente; a varios metros de donde yo estaba, pude distinguir una luz.

¿Una luz?

Cerré los ojos y parpadeé varias veces. Incluso me restregué con mi antebrazo los ojos, pero no dejé de ver esa luz.

¿Podía VER una luz?

Alcé mi bastón blanco, dejando de usarlo, y caminé con paso firme, casi apresurado, hasta esa luz.

Podía notarla, me estaba acercando.

—¡AY!

Mi nariz chocó contra un vidrio y el impacto me hizo retroceder, colocando el bastón en el suelo para amortiguar el impacto. Abrí los ojos y pestañeé, con miedo de haber perdido de vista aquella luz. Pero esta seguía allí. Me acerqué, esta vez más precavidamente y toqué el vidrio y la puerta que había al lado. Sí, estaba frente a la ventana que daba al exterior de mi patio, donde estaba el pozo y el Goshinboku del templo. Sin salir de la emoción, retrocedí para abrir la puerta, y me apresuré para salir, casi a los tropezones. La luz se hacía más y más fuerte.

¿Eso era… un muchacho?

Un cuerpo que emanaba luz, se hallaba suspendido frente a mis ojos. Debía estar soñando.

Me acerqué un poco más, para quedar parada justo a metros de él. No sabía qué me impresionaba más, si el hecho de estar viendo nuevamente, o estar viendo un chico luminoso suspendido en el medio de la oscuridad. Sí, definitivamente estaba soñando.

Me maravillé al ver lo guapo que era. Tenía el cabello largo y plateado, sus ojos eran de un profundo color miel, los cuales me miraban como extrañado. Su ropa era extraña y completamente roja. Y encima de su cabeza se hallaban… ¿orejas de perro?

—No puede ser… no puede estar viéndome —Dijo el extraño muchacho, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Yo estaba tan absorta, contemplándolo, entre intrigada por su aspecto y feliz de poder volver a distinguir colores otra vez, que simplemente le ignoré.

—Qué cara de idiota pone, solo por ver un árbol.

Ahí reaccioné a lo que me había dicho.

—¿Qué dijiste, imbécil? —Le exclamé, saliendo de mi ensoñación.

El muchacho se quedó callado, y se me quedó viendo. No pude evitar sonrojarme al ser recorrida por su mirada.

—¿Puedes escucharme?

—Por supuesto que puedo, de otro modo, no habría venido hasta aquí —Le espeté, todavía algo indignada. No conocía a ese chico y ya me desagradaba.

Volvimos a quedarnos callados, yo todavía analizando qué clase de sueño era ese y él… bueno, él simplemente me miraba.

—¡¿Qué haces ahí parada, Kagome?! —La voz de mi madre sonó detrás de mí, e instintivamente me di vuelta, esperando verla. Pero solo había oscuridad.

—¿Kagome? —La voz del muchacho me hizo volver a voltearlo. Ahora él me miraba con el ceño fruncido y una expresión de desagrado.

—¿Mamá?

—¿Cómo llegaste aquí? Oh, Kagome, ¡te podrías haber caído!

—Ma, ¿es que no lo ves? —Le pregunté volviendo mi cabeza hacia la oscuridad, de donde su voz provenía.

—¿Ver qué, hija? —La voz de mi madre sonó confundida y preocupada.

—Ella no puede verme ni oírme —Le dijo el muchacho con una expresión de burla—, ¿es que no te das cuenta, tonta?

Ignoré al maleducado chico.

—El chico —Le dije señalándolo. Hubiera pagado por ver la expresión de mi madre en ese momento—. El chico suspendido en el aire, está justo aquí.

.

Me acomodé en el sofá y tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás, en un vago intento de sentir más amena la conversación.

—¿Kagome?

—Hmp.

—¿No quieres hablarme de lo que pasó ayer?

Otra vez, el psicólogo me estaba increpando con eso. No sabía si decirle la verdad o no.

—Tu madre dijo que habías visto algo.

Y lo había visto. El muchacho seguía ahí en el árbol, incluso había reparado en verlo antes de ser arrastrada por mi madre hasta la oficina del psicólogo, en la escuela. ¿Por qué tenía que ir precisamente con el psicólogo de la escuela? ¿No había algún otro para elegir?

Cuando me había ido de casa, el chico ni siquiera me miró, me ignoró olímpicamente. Y yo tampoco podría correr hacia él en frente de mi madre, eso le haría preocuparse más. Si ella no podía verlo, cualquier persona en su lugar, pensaría que yo estaba perdiendo la razón. Algo que hasta yo misma empezaba a creer.

—Bueno si no quieres hablar de ello, no hablaremos.

Relajé los hombros un poco y suspiré.

—Dime de qué quieres hablar.

—De nada.

—Quizás sí quieres hablar de algo pero todavía no estás preparada para eso.

—¿Significa que ya me puedo ir?

La risa del psicólogo Suikotsu se expandió por toda la habitación.

—Pero acabas de llegar, Kagome. Tú sabes que esperamos tu regreso.

—No voy a regresar.

—¿Por qué no? Todos tus amigos están aquí.

—No hay nada que pueda hacer aquí, no puedo tomar apuntes y no puedo ver ni el pizarrón —Una conocida ira comenzó a apoderarse de mí. No supe en qué momento había alzado la voz —¡Ya no puedo hacer nada!

Otra vez, la amargura. No podía estar dos minutos sin sentir autocompasión por mi estado.

—Hay alternativas, ¿sabes? Es necesario que atravieses esta etapa de enojo. Enójate con todo lo que te rodee, entristécete. Pero al final del día nada habrá cambiado. Aprender a aceptar tus nuevas condiciones de vida hará más fácil que te adaptes a ellas.

Cuando me di cuenta, mis lágrimas habían empezado a salir. No quería llorar frente al señor Suikotsu, pero tampoco podía dejar de hacerlo.

—No sé… como podría adaptarme a esto…

—Para eso estamos yo y todas las personas que te rodean —Me dijo en tono conciliador.

Me tapé la cara y me sentí el doble de miserable. No quería adaptarme a nada. No quería vivir así.

* * *

 _Si te gustó o tienes alguna crítica, o tomate podrido en su defecto, por favor sigue la flecha :3 Eso me ayudaría mucho a seguir escribiendo!_

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **V**


	2. Inuyasha

_**Disclaimer** : Todos los personajes pertenecen a la serie Inuyasha de Rumiko Takahashi y he usado parte de La leyenda del Goshinboku para mi fic, con fines no lucatrivos. El resto de la trama es enteramente mía._

 _ **Palabras del capítulo** :1600_

 _ **N/A:** Hola lindas/os! Gracias por sus reviews! Quienes me conocen de "¿Me quedaré contigo?" saben que estoy intentando hacer un lento desarrollo. Sin embargo esta historia está bastante cerrada. Tampoco voy a decir más, no voy a spoilear nada. Solo voy a decir, que voy escribiendo el capítulo 3 y disfruto mucho este fic. Hacía tiempo que quería hacerlo. Aproveché también para contestar a sus reviews por PM _ c: _espero que disfruten el capítulo y le den una oportunidad al fic. Que tengan un hermoso día! (Yo en un par de horas tengo que entrar a cursar_ D': _)_

 ** _FlorwerGreen_**

* * *

 **The only one I can see**

by FlorwerGreen

 **Capítulo 2** _Inuyasha_

 _._

Me senté en la cama, y suspiré. Habían pasado más de treinta días, y Hojo todavía no había llamado. Sango estaba atareada con los exámenes de ingreso pero me había llamado un par de veces. Los demás me habían llamado al menos una vez. Así que no podía justificar el comportamiento esquivo de mi novio.

Mi mente volvió a pensar en el muchacho que había visto la semana pasada. Quizás si seguía ignorando su existencia, simplemente desaparecería.

—Kagome, está el desayuno ¿Quieres que…?

—Puedo sola, bajaré en un minuto —Le dije a mi madre, cuya voz provenía desde el umbral de la puerta. Me alegré un poco al notar su timbre de voz un poco más animado, mientras llamaba a mi hermano para desayunar.

Mamá pensaba que la visita con el señor Suikotsu me había ayudado a tal punto de querer levantarme y salir de la habitación. Aunque la realidad era que desde que había bajado la escalera por mí misma aquel día, me sentía un poco más segura al moverme. Además, todos los días miraba de reojo en dirección a donde debería estar la ventana que daba al patio. La luz seguía ahí. Era extraño, pues parecía que estuviese llamándome. Pero no podía seguirla, no podía dar indicios de que estaba viendo algo que los demás no podían ver ¡O peor aún, cuando se suponía que yo estaba ciega y no debería ser capaz de ver nada! Era eso, o que me mandaran a un internado psiquiátrico.

—Hermana, ¿estás perdida?

Mi vista se desvió de la luz al final del pasillo, y me volví a ver a la oscuridad, donde provenía la voz de mi hermano menor.

—No Sota, simplemente estaba pensando.

—Vamos a desayunar —Sentí su pequeña mano cerrarse en la mía y me sentí reconfortada.

.

—Promete que le dirás a Sota si necesitas algo.

—Sí, mamá —Mascullé cansadamente.

—Bien. Cariño, aquí dejo los números de teléfono, por favor ante cualquier cosa, llámame.

—Sí, mamá —Escuché decir a mi hermano con un tono de voz bastante más animado que el mío.

—Los quiero.

Mi mamá me besó en la frente y supuse que había hecho lo mismo con mi hermano. La puerta sonó suavemente mientras mamá se marchaba y hasta pude escuchar sus pasos alejándose de la casa.

En la televisión estaban dando una de mis películas favoritas. Me sentí deprimida de repente.

—Hermana… ¿estarás bien si yo voy a jugar con videojuegos a mi cuarto?

Yo asentí, desanimadamente. Estar a cargo de una hermana ciega no debería ser responsabilidad de ningún niño.

Cuando lo sentí subir las escaleras, suspiré. ¿Qué haría ahora?

 _"—_ _Qué cara de idiota pone, solo por ver un árbol."_

El recuerdo me inquietó. Mis ojos se movieron hacia todos lados en la oscuridad, buscando la luz. Pero era imposible verla desde la sala de la televisión. ¿Seguiría ese extraño muchacho allí?

Tanteé el sillón hasta que encontré el bastón blanco.

No voy a mentir, me emocioné cuando volví a ver aquella luz a lo lejos. Me apresuré a salir de la casa, siguiendo el resplandor, pero con algo de dificultad.

Caminé y me sorprendí al ver al muchacho con los ojos cerrados. Era extraño no verle los ojos color ámbar y el ceño fruncido. ¿Estaría dormido? Parecía estar atado al Goshinboku, ¿podría moverse un poco aunque fuera? ¿Por qué estaría sujeto allí? ¿Habría manera de liberarlo?

—¿Qué tanto me ves?

Respingué al oír su voz. Sin embargo, él seguía teniendo los ojos cerrados.

—Vine… a saludar.

—¿A saludar? Keh, no vengas a hacerte la lista conmigo. No sé por qué de repente puedes verme, ni me interesa, solo aléjate —El muy grosero abrió los ojos y me miró de reojo, volteando la cara.

—Eres… la única persona a la que puedo ver —Mascullé, buscando su mirada. Me coloqué a su derecha y le miré. En un infantil acto, él volteó la cabeza para el otro lado. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese muchacho? —De hecho, eres lo único que puedo ver.

—Keh, no me importa.

—¡Oye, no tienes que ser grosero! —Le exclamé, ya fuera de quicio.

—Creo que no lo has entendido, así que lo repetiré. No. Me. Impor. Ta.

—No se separa así.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Si vas a separar en sílabas, por lo menos hazlo bien.

Su expresión era para tomarle una foto. ¿Podría verlo a través de la cámara? Bueno, si lo había visto a través del vidrio, quizás sí. Entonces, ¿podría ver una foto de él?

Mis pensamientos me llevaron, sin reparar en la molesta expresión de él.

—Ey, despierta.

—¿Eh?

—Estoy esperando a que te marches.

—No tengo por qué. Tú deberías marcharte, esta es mi casa.

—Estoy aquí mucho antes que tú nacieras, niñita, así que técnicamente, tú estás en mi territorio. Vete.

¿Antes de que yo… naciera? ¿Significaba que ese muchacho, había estado todo ese tiempo allí y nunca lo había notado? Una tonta idea cruzó mi mente en ese momento.

—Enseguida regreso —Le dije, dándole la espalda, volviendo a la oscuridad.

—Mejor no regreses nunca —Le escuché exclamar detrás de mí, pero no le hice caso.

Entré con dificultad a la casa y rápidamente revolví entre cosas en la cocina.

Al salir nuevamente al patio, llevaba un sándwich en mi mano y un vaso de gaseosa, que llevaba sujeto en mi brazo.

—¿Qué intentas hacer con eso? —Me preguntó en un tono brusco al ver las cosas que llevaba entre mis brazos.

—Debes tener hambre.

—¿Piensas que estaría vivo luego de tantos años si necesitara comer? —Su cara fue de desagrado y yo sentí como empezaba a sonrojarme de la vergüenza. Solo estaba intentando ser amable, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan grosero?

Caminé lentamente rodeando al extraño muchacho, hacia donde debía estar el banco a la derecha del Goshinboku. Con la ayuda del bastón, dejé las cosas que había sacado en vano, y volví a posicionarme frente al chico.

—¿Cómo es que llegaste ahí? —Volví a intentar hablar, luego de unos segundos de silencio. Sin embargo, no obtuve respuesta. Sus ojos se cerraron, ignorándome— ¡Te estoy preguntando, maleducado! —Le exclamé empezando a perder la paciencia.

Lo vi abrir los ojos y su mirada ámbar se posó en mí. Su mueca llena de desagrado no se hizo esperar y bufó.

—No me importa lo que hagas o digas —Me intimidó. Empecé a sentirme nerviosa frente a su expresión glacial—. Quiero que te vayas, no sé cómo puedo explicártelo para que tu pequeño cerebro lo entienda. No te toleré por dieciséis años para que ahora tenga que conversar contigo. No me importa por qué carajo ahora no puedes ver nada si no solo a mí.

Dicho eso, el muchacho volvió a cerrar los ojos. Yo me quedé como idiota, sin moverme del lugar. ¿Dieciséis años? ¿Ese sujeto me conocía?

Volví a intentar.

—¿Co-cómo te llamas? —Nuevamente no obtuve respuesta. El misterioso chico seguía manteniendo los ojos cerrados, ignorándome—, oye chico…

—¿Por qué debería decírtelo? —Otra vez abrió los ojos, pero esta vez, me miraba con expresión cansada.

Tensé el labio e inspiré por la nariz, intentando reunir paciencia para seguir hablando con él. Era doloroso que estuvieran rechazándote todo el tiempo, sin embargo… ¿Cuándo sería la próxima vez que fuera capaz de visualizar algo en mi vida? Aunque ese algo fuera el muchacho más raro y desagradable del mundo.

—¿Es que no tienes algo mejor que hacer? He estado toda tu vida aquí sin que me notaras y todos éramos felices.

—Yo… estoy sola —Murmuré—. Estando aquí me siento como antes.

Sus orejitas se movieron hacia delante y se tensaron. Lo vi apretar la mandíbula, y alzó una mano hacia mí, sorprendiéndome ¿Era capaz de moverse?

—Mira niña —Me dijo apuntándome con su dedo. Pude observar por primera vez, que sus uñas eran más largas y gruesas de lo normal, similares a unas garras—, yo no tengo intención alguna de tenerte cerca siquiera. Tu olor me repugna. Tu aspecto me repugna. Toda tú me repugnas. ¿Entiendes eso? ¿O debería hacerte un dibujo? Oh, posiblemente no puedas verlo.

Inspiré fuertemente, retrasando las lágrimas. Ese chico era un desconsiderado. Era un idiota. Pero, ¿por qué seguía ahí? ¿Por verle? ¿Tan desesperada estaba?

Estar sola en la oscuridad me da miedo. Si volteo ahora, ya no volveré a ver una luz. Ya no seré capaz de ver nada. No quiero estar sola en la oscuridad. No quiero…

El lugar quedó en silencio. Me giré para que no viera mis lágrimas.

—Para.

Le ignoré, quería salir corriendo, pero era incapaz de moverme del sitio. Y también sabía que si salía corriendo posiblemente me caería o chocaría con algo, quedando como el patético e inútil ser que soy.

—Deja de hacer eso.

Volví a ignorarlo y apreté fuertemente mi bastón blanco, haciendo leves pasos, alejándome de él.

—Inuyasha.

Mis lágrimas se detuvieron y volteé a verle. Sus orejitas se habían bajado y su mirada estaba posada en el suelo.

—¿Inu… yasha? —Parpadeé. "¿Su nombre significa…?" Pensé, mirando sus orejas con curiosidad.

—No pienses que porque te dije mi nombre, ahora puedes venir a molestar más seguido. Solo me molesta que llores. No lo hagas frente a mí.

Me restregué los ojos rápidamente, quitando todo rastro de llanto y sonreí.

Inuyasha volvió a cerrar los ojos y aunque volví a intentar hablarle, simplemente me ignoró el resto del tiempo.

Dándome por vencida, me apresuré a entrar a casa, antes de que mamá volviera y me encontrara hablando con el Goshinboku, otra vez.

Mientras dejaba atrás la única luz que podía ver, me sentí observada.

* * *

 _Si te gustó o tienes alguna crítica, o tomate podrido en su defecto, por favor sigue la flecha :3 Eso me ayudaría mucho a seguir escribiendo!_

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **V**


	3. Kikyo

_**Disclaimer** : Todos los personajes pertenecen a la serie Inuyasha de Rumiko Takahashi y he usado parte de La leyenda del Goshinboku para mi fic, con fines no lucatrivos. El resto de la trama es enteramente mía._

 _ **Palabras del capítulo** :1822_

 _ **N/A:** Hola hermosas/os! Muchas gracias sus reviews! Gracias a los Guest (quienes me gustaría que dejaran sus nombres para llamarloS de otra manera xD), gracias a **AbiTaisho** , **Bren** , **Valkiria-san, ley1030** y **María**. A partir de ahora voy a responderles por PM a los que pueda, aunque ahora ando medio apurada, por eso solo los nombro. ¡Una cosa, con uno de los reviews! Hojo, en realidad se escribe Hōjō, pero como me da mucha flojera copiar y pegar esas ō, prefiero dejarlo así. Sí, estaba_ ponien _do Hoyo jajaja, errorazo por mi parte y pido disculpas. Poner Houjo no me gusta tampoco. Así que lo corregiré a Hojo, ¿vale? Algo más, esta Kagome no es la misma de la serie porque no viajó 500 años al pasado, pero tampoco será tan diferente, denle tiempo. Ha quedado incapacitada de la vista y el hecho que ella se llame "ciega" sea despectivo hacia ella misma, a mi no me gusta el término personalmente._

 _Dicho esto, me queda desearles un buen fin de semana y les dejo el capítulo 3. No me gustó mucho como quedó pero ando sin inspiración y no quiero dejar el fic tan colgado. ¡Besos!_

 ** _FlorwerGreen_**

* * *

 **The only one I can see**

by FlorwerGreen

 **Capítulo 3** _Kikyo_

 _._

"Esto ya no me servirá", pensé mientras tanteaba las cosas de la escuela, tomando mi bate. Solía hacer algunos deportes tales como béisbol y arquería. Siempre había tenido buena puntería y coordinación. Claro que ahora que estaba ciega muchas de mis habilidades ya no me servían, pues dependían básicamente de mis ojos.

Suspiré.

¿Por qué Hojo no llamaba todavía? Ya sería más de un mes desde que lo había visto en el hospital. Luego de eso, no había tenido noticias de él. Estaría aplicando para la universidad, sin embargo…

Sacudí la cabeza y con la ayuda del bastón blanco, me levanté del suelo. La caja estaba casi lista.

—Cielo, ¿quieres que lleve esa caja a la casa de los vecinos ahora?

—No mamá, me falta poner algunas cosas; cuando termine, yo iré.

—¿Segura?

—Sí.

Me alegraba que mi mamá hubiera hablando con el señor Suikotsu. Él le había dicho que era muy importante dejarme hacer las cosas por mí misma, a menos que yo fuera la que pidiese ayuda. Es decir, podía considerarme inválida pero no un parásito.

Acomodé lo que quedaba alrededor de la caja, y estando lista, la tomé cuidadosamente. Estaba pesada. No podía llevar el bastón y la caja a la vez.

—Bueno, ya me sé de memoria como es mi casa —Murmuré, colocando el bastón encima de la caja.

Con cuidado me moví por la casa y bajé las escaleras lentamente. Al salir de la casa, no pude evitar girar a ver la luz. Inuyasha estaba ahí como todos los días. Ya serían dos semanas desde que lo había "descubierto" y casi no había podido hablar con él. Las razones eran obvias. Primero, mi madre me pensaría loca si intentaba hacerlo muy seguido. Segundo, las veces que lo intentaba, Inuyasha raramente me ponía atención o me respondía.

Me di valor y me acerqué con la caja a ver a Inuyasha. ¿Por qué otra vez tendría los ojos cerrados?

Lentamente dejé la caja en el suelo, y tomé el bastón blanco. Si bien podía ver a Inuyasha, no podía ni verme a mí misma y eso hacía todo extraño. Era como verlo dentro de una habitación oscura, sin poder salir a la luz para tocarlo.

—¿Qué quieres ahora? —Masculló, sobresaltándome.

—Hola Inuyasha —Le saludé sonriendo. Me pregunté si me vería estúpida sonriendo tan felizmente. Pero no podía evitarlo.

—Hmp. ¿Qué quieres? —Volvió a preguntar con voz cargada de paciencia.

Suspiré. No estaba avanzando nada con él.

—¿Cómo estás?

—¿Has venido a molestarme solo para preguntarme eso? —Preguntó, ya enfadándose.

—¿Siempre tienes ese carácter? —Reproché cruzándome de brazos. Lo vi abrir los ojos lentamente frunciendo el ceño al mismo tiempo. Ese chico era un cretino, pero sus ojos eran de las cosas más hermosas que había visto en mi vida.

—Déjame recordar… Oh, no lo sé. No tenía a nadie con quien comprobarlo, hasta que tú, desafortunadamente te percataste de mí y te acostumbraste a venir para joderme la existencia cada vez que puedes.

Ya me iban afectando menos todas las cosas que decía.

Me pregunté cuántos años exactos había estado ahí atrapado. ¿Sería muy viejo?

Me rendí al intentar hablar con él y simplemente me senté a su lado en el Goshinboku, sin tocarle. ¿Habría estado mucho tiempo solo? ¿Quién habría sido la última persona con la que había hablado antes que conmigo?

Las dudas se quedaron en mi mente, ya sabía que si intentaba hablar con él de eso, simplemente me ganaría insultos y luego, su silencio por varios días más.

—Hace muchos días vengo compadeciéndome de mí misma por haberme quedado ciega —Dije, sin esperar que me escuchara o respondiera—. Sin embargo, ya no me siento así.

Como lo supuse, él no me contestó. Giré a verlo, y me sorprendió ver sus hermosos ojos ámbar, posados en mí. Mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente. Inuyasha era el chico más raro y hermoso que había visto en mi vida. Su rebelde cabello, parecía mecerse con el viento como si fuera un conjunto de hilos de plata realzándose con su piel ligeramente trigueña. Y esos ojos color miel… aunque, ¿qué carajo estaba pensando?

Me sonrojé y volví a mirar a la oscuridad, él tampoco dijo nada al respecto. ¿Qué cara había puesto mientras pensaba todo eso? Seguramente me habré parecido a una pre adolescente viendo un póster de su amor platónico.

—Oye… ¿Solo vienes a verme porque no puedes ver nada más?

Parpadeé de costumbre, como cada vez que me confundía algo y giré a verlo. Ahora él había desviado la mirada al suelo, y su expresión me pareció tan triste que sentí deseos de abrazarle. Sin embargo no me moví.

—Um… Es cierto que me encanta poder ver algo, ahora que estoy ciega, pero debo reconocer que me gusta además venir a visitarte. Lo haría aún si no pudiera verte.

—Eres masoquista.

—Quizás —Le concedí en una risita.

—Se acerca tu madre —Me avisó cerrando los ojos.

—¿Cómo sabes…?

—¡Kagome! —Escuché la voz de mi mamá desde la casa. Seguidamente sentí sus pasos apresurados sobre la gramilla del patio— Hija si te tardas mucho, los vecinos se irán. Recuerda que se van de vacaciones…

—Sí ma, solo estaba descansando las piernas aquí.

—Hm… ¿No estarás teniendo alucinaciones, verdad?

—Ya te dijo el señor Suikotsu, que todo fue producto de mis sueños, ¿podrías dejarlo ya?

Escuché a mi madre suspirar.

—No parece muy convencida —Escuché a Inuyasha. Traté de no girar a verle, aparentando normalidad, aunque su luz era muy fuerte cuando no la miraba directamente.

—Está bien cielo, no quiero atosigarte, solo lleva la caja… Ah, y te has olvidado un par de cosas más adentro, ven a buscarlas cuando termines.

—Está bien.

Esperé a que mi madre se fuera, y al levantarme, volví a cargar la caja.

—Ahora vuelvo —Prometí a Inuyasha.

—Keh, como si me importara.

Le dediqué una sonrisa antes de darme vuelta y dirigirme a la casa de al lado. Las escaleras que daban a mi templo serían todo un desafío, pero con cuidado, podría hacerlo.

Fue un suplicio. Aunque en la subida al templo, ya llevaba el bastón blanco como ayuda, era tremendamente difícil subir y bajar. Encima me había dejado cosas todavía para llevar… ya ni recordaba qué eran.

Antes de buscar la puerta del templo, eché una ojeada en dirección a la luz. Inuyasha estaba con los ojos abiertos, pero su miraba se hallaba perdida en algún punto del suelo. Si me apresuraba a buscar lo que me quedaba para llevar a los vecinos, posiblemente podría hablar con él un rato antes de la cena.

—¿Qué me faltó, mamá? —Pregunté al entrar al templo. Por suerte mi madre andaba cerca, pude percibir el característico perfume que usaba.

—Tu arco cariño… y algunas flechas —Asentí escuchando como se acercaba.

Sentí que rodeaba mi brazo para colocar el arco y tomaba mi mano izquierda para darme las flechas. Extrañaría hacer arquería.

Una punzada de envidia me golpeó cuando pensé en mi vecina Kaede, quien empezaría a aprender con mi arco.

—Ten cuidado con estas, que aunque no tienen filo…

—Lo sé mamá, el hecho de que no pueda verlas, no me hace tan estúpida como para lastimarme con ellas.

Inmediatamente me arrepentí cuando la escuché sollozar.

—Perdón, no quería…

—No te disculpes hija —Me dijo mi mamá, rozándome la mejilla—, apresúrate antes de que esté la comida —Dijo ahogando otro sollozo.

Yo suspiré y me di vuelta para salir del templo.

Decidí ir a ver a Inuyasha ya que luego estaría la cena y no tendría tiempo para ir a desearle buenas noches. Además el solo hecho de que me hubiese hablado, me motivaba a seguir manteniendo contacto. Sentía que la amistad que estaba intentando formar con Inuyasha era tan frágil como un hilo. Tenía la sensación que si hacía un movimiento en falso echaría todo a perder y posiblemente jamás volvería a hablarme, me pasase días, meses o años, frente al Goshinboku.

Me volví a acomodar el arco en el y guiándome con mi bastón blanco en la mano derecha, salí afuera. Fui con cuidado para intentar no tropezarme y me dirigí al patio del templo, siguiendo la hermosa luz que desprendía Inuyasha.

Inuyasha… era lindo saber su nombre, y a pesar de que quedara bien con su aspecto, había algo que me generaba confort al pronunciarlo. Pero ¿en qué estaba pensando? Él era… una especie de… ¿criatura? No sabría cómo describirle.

¿Inuyasha me estaba mirando? Un escalofrío me caló la espalda mientras me acercaba. Lo sabía, no debía estar acercándome a él ahora, algo me decía que no era prudente, sin embargo…

Me miraba fijo, como sorprendido, pero a su vez, podía ver como empezaba a temblar. Sus ojos se estaban volviendo rojos. ¿Qué le pasaba?

Me detuve a más de un metro de él.

—Así que… has vuelto —Bajó su cabeza y soltó una carcajada.

—¿Inuyasha…? —Le llamé, dudosa si acercarme más o directamente alejarme.

—¿Te alegra verme aquí todavía? Miserable…

—Inuyasha, ¿qué te pasa? —Me preocupé, acercándome por instinto a él.

—¡ALÉJATE! —Gritó en un gruñido. Me horroricé cuando le vi levantar una mano con las garras mucho más grandes y cerré los ojos, esperando el impacto. Tuve la sensación de que me destrozaría—. ¡AH! ¡MIERDA! —Abrí los ojos, asustada, y vi como una especie de resplandor violáceo lo golpeaba contra el árbol, como si sostuviera sus brazos lejos de mí— ¡Kikyo, maldita! ¡Me las pagarás!

Me alejé a tropezones y me caí, tirando el arco, las flechas y bastón. Nerviosamente busqué el bastón a tanteos en la oscuridad, sin querer ver a la luz; Inuyasha seguía gritando de dolor, siendo electrocutado por ese resplandor. Esa expresión de odio, esos ojos inyectados en sangre, esos colmillos… Era un monstruo. No tenía nada de hermoso ¡Era un monstruo!

Me angustié y solté lágrimas de impotencia y nerviosismo, ¿dónde había tirado el bastón?

—¿Kagome? —La voz de mi madre me trajo una profunda alegría.

—Mamá —Mascullé angustiada, dirigiéndome a la oscuridad, de donde provenía la voz de mi madre—. No encuentro mi bastón.

—¿Ka…gome? —Escuché a mis espaldas. Me negué a mirarlo. Tenía miedo de volver a verlo así, nunca pensé que intentaría lastimarme, o quizás… matarme—. ¡Kagome!

Me dejé hacer con mi mamá, ella me murmuraba palabras tiernas mientras me ayudaba a ponerme de pie y me mandaba adentro.

—¿Puedes entrar sola, cielo?

—Sí, ma.

—Kagome, espera… —Volví a escuchar a mis espaldas. Esta vez, tomé valor y me di media vuelta, para mirarlo de reojo. Sus ojos volvían a ser dorados y su aspecto era el de siempre, pero no pude denotar mucho más, solo quería alejarme de él— Perdóname.

Volví a darme vuelta.

—Espérame adentro con tu hermano, iré a llevar esto a los vecinos.

—De acuerdo —Murmuré quedadamente, empezando a caminar hacia el templo.

Otra vez me sentí observada mientras caminaba. Y estaba segura que no era mi madre.

* * *

 _Si te gustó o tienes alguna crítica, o tomate podrido en su defecto, por favor sigue la flecha :3 Eso me ayudaría mucho a seguir escribiendo!_

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **V**


	4. Volviendo

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de la serie Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y he usado parte de la vieja leyenda japonesa del Goshinboku. La trama es mía.

 **Palabras del capítulo** : 957

 **N/A:** Hola lindxs! Bueno, no tardé tanto en subir el cuarto en este fic. Tengo un par de cosas para aclarar:

Esta historia es una historia creada desde 0 usando la leyenda del Goshinboku. Ni Inuyasha ni Kagome se conocen, con lo cual no puedo usar su relación del anime. Recuerden que estuvieron casi 200 capítulos para darse un beso. Tranquilos que acá no va a ser así, y va a haber más acción.

En fin, lamento la demora, espero actualizar regularmente para ir dándole la forma que tanto quiero. Siempre quise escribir un fic así. Es el único fic que estoy segura voy a seguir sí o sí.

 **FlorwerGreen**

* * *

 **The only one I can see**

by FlorwerGreen

 **Capítulo 4**

 **.**

 _Volviendo_

—Las personas pueden tener momentos y momentos, Kagome. Es natural que si estás molesta con algo, reacciones mal y lastimes a las personas a tu alrededor.

—¿Incluso físicamente?

El señor Suikotsu se quedó en silencio y supuse que se me quedó viendo.

—¿Le has pegado a alguien? —Negué con la cabeza nerviosamente y él sonrió— Incluso físicamente; nuestras descargas emocionales varían en la persona. Cada uno, puede medir su ira, su enojo. Una persona que pega compulsivamente cuando está enfadada, es una persona enferma y debe ser tratada.

Asentí y me mordí el labio. Quizás el consejo variaría si supiera toda la condición de Inuyasha, sin embargo, no cambiaba el hecho de que había intentado atacarme.

Luego de una semana de ese hecho, no me había atrevido a visitarle. Tampoco le había escuchado refunfuñar. La luz seguía resplandeciendo al final del pasillo, y anhelaba poder ir hacia ella y volver a ver a Inuyasha.

La cita con el señor Suikotsudel lunes duró poco más de treinta minutos. Me dejó una especie de "tarea" en la cual debería nombrar todas las noches, al menos cinco cosas positivas en mi día. Aunque cuando uno está deprimido eso es lo último que se puede hacer, intentaba por lo menos buscar tres cosas positivas.

 _"_ _Quiero volver a ver a Inuyasha"_ Me recalcaba mi mente.

El martes a la tarde el abuelo me avisó en un grito, que tenía una llamada en el teléfono. Mi mente inmediatamente maquinó esa pregunta _¿Podría ser Hojo?_

Mi cara cambió y con la ayuda de mi bastón, me guie hasta el living. Tanteando la mesa donde se hallaba el teléfono, lo tomé, sintiendo nervios.

— _¡Kagome!_

—Sango —Murmuré algo desilusionada.

 _—_ _¿Qué es esa voz? ¿Te molesta hablar conmigo?_ —Oí un suspiro al otro lado de la línea, e inmediatamente sacudí la cabeza, reprochándome mentalmente.

—Claro que no… simplemente…

— _Hojo no ha llamado todavía_ —Esta vez el tono de Sango cambió bruscamente y se volvió gélido—. _Ya llamará… por otro lado, pensaba pasar pronto a visitarte._

—¿Ya no estás ocupada con el ingreso?

— _De hecho terminaré de rendir la semana que viene. Pero hoy terminé con álgebra_

De repente me sentí avergonzada, estaba tan enfrascada en mi miserable vida, que me olvidaba de preguntarle a Sango cosas de la suya.

—¿Y cómo te ha ido?—Le pregunté tímidamente.

 _—¡Me saqué un ocho en álgebra!_ —La oí decir con mucho orgullo y emoción. Una sonrisa se instaló en mi rostro.

—¡Felicidades!

— _Entonces ¿podré pasar a visitarte?_

—¿Te parece el viernes después de que termines con tus exámenes?

 _—_ _¡Claro!_ —Luego de hablar algunas cosas más con ella, colgué sintiéndome mucho más animada. Quizás era el hecho de que podría tenerla de nuevo cerca. Ya no vería el hermoso rostro de mi amiga nunca más… sin embargo, me emocionaba volver a encontrarme con ella.

Al tomar el camino para volver a mi habitación, pude distinguir la luz proveniente del pasillo nuevamente.

Suspiré. Quería ir a ver a Inuyasha pero una parte de mí no le perdonaba que hubiera intentado atacarme. _Aunque me pidió perdón._

Insegura, obvié el camino hacia mi habitación y con ayuda del bastón conseguí caminar hasta la puerta que daba al patio. Mi corazón se agitó… hacía una semana que no lo veía.

Abrí la puerta lentamente y empecé a caminar hacia la luz. Me temblaban un poco las piernas cuando caminaba y mis manos sudaban… ¿por qué me ponía tan nerviosa verlo? Me planteé mientras veía a Inuyasha, cuya mirada estaba clavada en mí con una extraña expresión.

 _¿Le tengo miedo?_ No, definitivamente no le tenía miedo.

Mientras divagaba entre mis pensamientos caminaba lentamente hacia Inuyasha, pero no quería mirarle a la cara.

Caminé hasta el banco que se encontraba justo al lado del Goshinboku y nos quedamos en silencio por unos cuantos minutos.

—Te perdono —Musité al fin. Después de meditarlo un rato, había decidido que Inuyasha se merecía otra oportunidad aunque no justificaba sus acciones anteriores —, si me dices qué pasó.

Tomé valor y volteé a verlo pero Inuyasha no me miraba como antes, simplemente escondía sus ojos con su hermoso flequillo plateado.

Esperé unos cuantos minutos a que respondiera, pero nada pasó. Suspiré y tomé mi bastón con intenciones de marcharme.

—Espera… —Escuché la apenas audible voz de Inuyasha. No sonaba molesto como siempre, sonaba raro.

Me paré justo al frente del Goshinboku y esperé a que levantara la mirada. Pero no lo hizo, simplemente se quedó ahí. Yo empezaba a perder la paciencia.

—Inuyasha no pued…

—No te vayas —Lo vi levantar la cabeza y me miró de una manera extraña —, no te vayas todavía…

Me volví a sentar al lado del Goshinboku. No podía arriesgarme a que mi madre me viera frente al árbol nuevamente y empezara a sospechar sobre mis "alucinaciones".

Luego de otros minutos de silencio empecé a relajarme con la compañía de Inuyasha. Aprovechaba para mirarlo de reojo de vez en cuando, disfrutando ver los colores y la tenue luz que emanaba de él.

—Aquel día —Me sobresalté al escucharle hablar, pero él todavía no levantaba la vista —, te confundí con alguien más.

—Con Kikyo —Dije sin pensar. Yo misma me sorprendí al recordarlo.

—Ella fue mi esposa —Dijo secamente.

 _¿Su esposa?_ ¿Tenía una esposa? Bueno _él dijo "fue", posiblemente esté muerta. Mierda, no puedo preguntarle eso._

Montones de preguntas surcaron mi mente, pero temía que si empezara a preguntar, Inuyasha se cerraría nuevamente, tenía que dejarlo hablar cuando él se sintiera con ánimos de hacerlo. No era que me gustara complacer a un maleducado violento como él pero… no dejaba de ser un chico atrapado ahí, totalmente solo. Y no dejaba de ser la única persona que mis ojos eran capaces de ver.

—Oe, mocosa.

Levanté para mirarle nuevamente, parecía que me había quedado una eternidad pensando.

—¿Qué sucede? —Pregunté insegura.

—Desátame.

* * *

 _Si te gustó o tienes alguna crítica, o tomate podrido en su defecto, como hace mucho que no publico necesito más que nunca de tu apoyo para motivarme, me haría muy feliz, gracias_

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **V**


	5. Pijama Party

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de la serie Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y he usado parte de la vieja leyenda japonesa del Goshinboku. La trama es mía.

 **Palabras del capítulo** : 2039

 **N/A:** _Hola lindxs! Bueno aquí va el capítulo 5, espero les guste. Ya estoy escribiendo el sexto_.

 **FlorwerGreen**

* * *

 **The only one I can see**

by FlorwerGreen

 **Capítulo 5**

.

 _Pijama party_

Parpadeé un par de veces sin dejar de mirar a Inuyasha. Su mirada se encontraba fija en mí, impaciente.

—Desátame —Volvió a gruñir, aparentemente con la voz contenida.

¿Desatarlo? ¿Podía liberarlo de aquella prisión que lo mantuvo cautivo por quien sabrá cuanto? Nunca me había planteado la posibilidad de sacarlo de allí… pero ¿qué pasaría entonces con él? Me aterró pensar que se iría una vez liberado.

—Ey tonta, estoy perdiendo la paciencia —Exclamó Inuyasha, ya visiblemente enojado.

—No.

Vi a Inuyasha quedarse un segundo en silencio antes de empezar a tener un tick en el ojo izquierdo. Me tapé los oídos por instinto.

—¡¿Y POR QUÉ NO, MALDITA SEA?! —Gritó empezando a removerse entre ese poder invisible que lo tenía apresado contra el Goshinboku.

—Porque no puedo dejar que un ser tan violento como tú ande deambulando por ahí —Dije, una vez que Inuyasha se calmó de su pequeña rabieta.

—¡YO NO SOY NINGÚN VIOLENTO!

Suspiré tratando de contener la risa, pero sin disimular la sonrisa que me sobrevenía en el rostro.

—¡NO ENTIENDO QUÉ ES TAN GRACIOSO MOCOSA!

—Si me demuestras que puedes cambiar esa actitud tan violenta, entonces pensaré en liberarte.

Inmediatamente vi el cuerpo de Inuyasha relajarse y suspirar pesadamente.

—Qué otra opción tengo —Masculló siendo irónico.

—¡Kagome!

Giré la cabeza hacia la oscuridad, de donde provenía el llamado de mamá… seguramente ya era hora de comer.

—Bueno Inuyasha, debo irme.

Tomé mi bastón con firmeza y le di la espalda a la luz que se hacía más fuerte cuando le quitaba la vista… como llamándome a volver.

—Kagome… —La voz de Inuyasha me hizo detener y giré un poco, mirándolo de reojo —volverás ¿cierto?

Le sonreí asintiendo antes de volver a voltearme hacia mi casa.

El rostro de Inuyasha quedó en mi mente mientras me las arreglaba para abrir la puerta. Denotaba una expresión sin emociones. Volví a preguntarme cuánto tiempo habría estado ahí, solo…

.

—Kagome, hija, ¿estás bien en el baño?

La voz de mi madre me hizo despertar de mi ensoñación. ¿Cuánto había estado en la bañera? Ya sentía las yemas de mis dedos arrugadas. No podía evitar pensar en Inuyasha… Había prometido ayudarle si cambiaba su comportamiento pero realmente no sabía cómo.

—Sí mamá… solo que estaba disfrutando la bañera.

—No hay problema, por cierto, acaba de llamar Yuka.

Mi mente volvió a mis compañeras de clase. Sango siempre había sido mi mejor amiga, pero siempre estábamos con las demás chicas, cada vez que salíamos o nos salteábamos las clases. Incluso antes del accidente…

—Era para invitarte a una pijamada con Eri y Ayumi. Sango está ocupada con el ingreso a la universidad, pero me preguntó que si no tenías problema, le gustaría que fueras —Continuó mi madre dubitativa, como tratando de decirme las cosas cuidadosamente —. Yo no tendría problema si tú quieres ir, pero no sé si podrían ayudarte en lo que…

—Mamá, voy a ir. No soy tonta, estoy aprendiendo a manejarme.

—Entonces le avisaré que vas. ¿Estás bien tú sola ahí dentro? O te ayudo a cambiart…

—Mamá —Dije con la voz cargada de paciencia—, ve a llamarla, termino aquí y bajo.

—Está bien, está bien.

Oí como mi madre bajaba las escaleras. A veces parecía que esto era más difícil para ella que para mí.

No tenía muchas ganas de ir a una pijamada, especialmente a un lugar que no era tan conocido para mis sentidos como lo era mi hogar. Pero quizás hablar con ellas me vendría bien, aunque Sango no estuviese allí. Todavía era martes, pero pronto podría estar con ella.

Pensé en pasar a saludar a Inuyasha antes de irme, pero no creí que fuese necesario. Usualmente le generaba más molestia que hacerlo sentir acompañado.

.

—¡Kagome! Qué alegría que estés aquí —Sentí como Yuka me abrazaba y me tomaba de la mano libre para hacerme pasar. Sentí como me apretaban los brazos de Eri, y pude percibir como mi hombro se mojaba al abrazar a Ayumi. Ella había sido siempre la más sentimental. Incluso sentí un abrazo más, proveniente del hermano menor de Yuka, Hitaro. Aunque hacía mucho que no lo veía –figuradamente hablando-, me sorprendió que hubiera crecido tanto. Calculé que ya me habría pasado en altura. Yuka siempre nos invitaba a su casa. Pero desde que había empezado a salir con Hojo dejé esas salidas de lado.

Aunque no era tan unida a ellas como a Sango, me alegró haber ido.

Cuando habíamos llegado a la casa de Yuka, mi madre casi no me deja salir del auto. Llevaba mi mochila con mis cosas, aunque tenía que pedirles ayuda a las chicas para manejarme adentro. La preocupación de mamá hacía que me sintiera más frustrada aunque no me atrevía a decirlo. Me costó un poco encontrar mi camisola para dormir, y aunque las chicas se habían ofrecido a ayudarme, prefería hacerlo sola. Al menos conservar mi intimidad lo más que podía, no me hacía sentir tan inútil.

Cuando salí del baño me sentí mejor.

—Hey Kag, ¿te acompaño? —La voz del hermano de Yuka me hizo sobresaltar. Sentí como Hitaro posaba su mano en mi hombro.

—No hace falta, puedo sola —Le aseguré sonriendo hacia donde provenía su voz. Lo sentí murmurar de acuerdo y caminar hacia su habitación.

La habitación de Yuka quedaba a unos pasos girando a la derecha, además podía escuchar las risas de las chicas.

—No sé qué espera Hojo para llamar a Kagome. Ha pasado más de un mes y ayer cuando le pregunté me dijo que todavía no se sentía listo —Me detuve al escuchar la voz de Ayumi, quien susurraba cuidadosamente. Aunque ninguna contaba con que mis otros sentidos se hayan desarrollado tan rápido al perder mi visión, me apoyé con cuidado sobre la puerta cerrada.

—¿Tú crees… que sea porque Kag quedó ciega? —Preguntó Eri. La palabra me dolió más de lo que esperaba pero intenté no llorar.

—Yo creo que se siente culpable —Explicó Yuka —. Pero… hoy a la mañana hablé con él y me dijo que no estaba seguro de querer mantener una relación con alguien en esas condiciones. Me dijo además que ya estaba por entrar en la universidad y una relación así le traería solo problemas.

Sentí como mi corazón se rompía. La imagen de Hojo volvió a mí como una cachetada. Apenas había tocado el tema desde el accidente… había preferido no pensar mucho en él. Pero solo había estado rehuyendo de su recuerdo.

Todos los momentos con él volvieron a mi mente. La primera vez que me tomó la mano. La vez cuando se declaró. La primera vez que nos besamos… incluso cuando me pidió ser su novia. Pero también las peleas que teníamos. La vez que me dejó plantada. Y como intentamos salvar nuestra relación ese día en la fiesta, emborrachándonos.

Las lágrimas caían de mis ojos. Era raro sentir aguados los ojos sin poder ver, pero en cierta manera me sentía menos miserable… No podía enojarme con Hojo… era comprensible, la mayoría no quería problemas ni mantener una relación con una persona discapacitada.

Antes de entrar a la habitación, procuré tranquilizarme. Aunque no podía asegurar el estado de mis ojos, opté por mantenerlos cerrados, total para un ciego, eso daba igual…

.

Cuando desperté me sentí un poco desorientada al haber dormido en el suelo. Sentía la respiración de Eri y Ayumi cerca, aún estaban dormidas.

Al final no había sido bueno ir a la pijamada. Pero no era algo que pudiera evitarse. La verdad era la verdad. Y aunque Hojo era un imbécil por no molestarse siquiera en llamar, no podía culparlo del todo. Extrañamente no me sentía tan mal como debería… quizás era porque ya me lo veía venir de cierta manera.

Tomé mi celular que estaba debajo de mi almohada y llamé a mi madre para que fuera a buscarme. Mientras, tranquila y con paciencia empecé a alistarme para volver a casa.

.

—¿Cómo la pasaste, querida?

Me hundí en el asiento del auto, no quería hablar de eso realmente, pero conociendo a mi madre, empezaría a preocuparse nuevamente.

—Estuvo bien en general —No era del todo mentira, ya que la única parte que había salido mal, fue escuchar esa confesión de las chicas.

Todavía no eran las 10 cuando llegamos a casa. No habría querido irme tan pronto de la casa de Yuka en otras circunstancias, pero no me sentía de ánimos para quedarme más. Incluso noté que sonaban tristes cuando se despidieron de mí. Eso me hizo querer decirles que no me desaparecería e intentaría que las cosas fueran como antes. Sin embargo no dije nada.

La luz, que brillaba intensamente, me sorprendió cuando bajé del auto. Parecía más luminosa que ayer.

—Inuyasha… —Susurré— Ma… voy a tomar sol al patio.

—Bueno querida, yo iré adentro a dejar tu mochila.

No me importó mucho que pensara si estaba por ir a alucinar o no. Realmente sentí en ese momento que extrañaba a Inuyasha. Me había olvidado de él, simplemente había pensado en Hojo y en mí. Y no es que le debiera mis pensamientos… sin embargo me sentía mal, por alguna razón.

Cuando llegue cerca del Goshinboku no vi a Inuyasha. Mi corazón se aceleró y empecé a sentir desesperación. La luz estaba intacta, salía resplandeciente del árbol pero Inuyasha no se encontraba allí.

Corrí tirando mi bastón y caí de rodillas frente al Goshinboku. Mis lágrimas empezaron a salir descontroladamente… Inuyasha no estaba.

Me acerqué al árbol pero no me atreví a tocarlo. Lo único que había era un punto de donde salía la luz, en medio de la oscuridad pero no había señales de Inuyasha

—Inuyasha —Dije entre lágrimas. Y me tapé la cara sin querer ver más… ¿acaso no podría verlo nuevamente? No es como si conociera la naturaleza de un espíritu atado a un árbol y eso me causaba más inseguridad y angustia. Era lo único que podía ver y ya…

—Hmp. ¿Qué quieres?

Levanté mi vista emocionada y me sorprendí a ver la imagen borrosa de Inuyasha, causada por mis lágrimas. Era raro poder percibir mis lágrimas y a Inuyasha a través de ellas. Era raro poder ver a Inuyasha… la situación era tan rara y a la vez era una bendición. Después de enterarme de que Hojo ya no quería seguir conmigo por mi ceguera, pensar en no ver más a Inuyasha hizo volver el dolor de anoche.

—Inuyasha… pensé que te habías…

—Si pudiera marcharme, ya me habría ido hace tiempo.

—¿Y por qué no estabas…?

—Ya deja de hacer preguntas, mocosa, y desaparece de mi vista.

Pestañeé confundida, no me esperaba ese trato tan hostil de repente.

—Inuyasha ¿qué…?

—¡¿Por qué no te vas con el que fuiste a pasar la noche ayer, huh?!

¿Eh?

Mis ojos se abrieron más y lo miré totalmente sorprendida. No pude responderle, definitivamente no esperaba algo como eso.

—¡Y no lo niegas! —Inuyasha empezó a gritar y agitarse —¡Prometiste volver y te fuiste por toda la noche con otro!

—Te equivocas —Empecé, todavía aturdida—, yo fui con mis amigas y…

—¡YA CÁLLATE! ¡ME TIENES HARTO! —Abrió los ojos mirándome con furia contenida— ¡No sé cómo pude confundir a una ciega e inútil como tú con Kikyo! ¡Nunca, nunca, podrías siquiera parecerte a ella! —Lo último lo masculló pero fui perfectamente capaz de oírlo.

Me tragué mis lágrimas. ¿Qué puedo decir? En ese momento no podía aceptar dos desilusiones seguidas. Simplemente tanteé en el suelo, buscando mi bastón.

Inuyasha permaneció en silencio, seguramente mirándome.

Una vez encontré el bastón, me levanté y lo miré con determinación.

—¡Idiota! —Grité— ¡Puedes decirme ciega inútil pero aún si no veo puedo ir a donde me plazca y hacer mi vida como me plazca! —Pensé que debía parar, pero estaba demasiado furiosa para hacerlo —¡Pero en lo que me quede de vida aquí en templo no vendré a verte nunca más!

—¡Bien! —Dijo cruzando la cara hacia otra dirección.

—¡Bien! —Exclamé también antes de dirigirme a mi casa. Sentía como las lágrimas empezaba a caer finalmente al alejarme. De alguna manera Inuyasha se dio cuenta porque pude escucharlo volver a gritarme para que volviera, pero yo ya había entrado a casa.

* * *

 _Si te gustó o tienes alguna crítica, o tomate podrido en su defecto, como hace mucho que no publico necesito más que nunca de tu apoyo para motivarme, me haría muy feliz, gracias_

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **V**


	6. Gardenias

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de la serie Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y he usado parte de la vieja leyenda japonesa del Goshinboku. La trama es mía.

 **Palabras del capítulo** : 2270

 **N/A:** _Hola lindxs! Bueno aquí va el capítulo 6_. _Fue un mes ocupado, y sinceramente, no he tenido inspiración. Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews y gracias leerme, sobre todo quiero dedicar este capítulo a_ _Hankontsu taishi, ya que gracias a sus reviews, sentí el impulso y la responsabilidad de actualizar. Acabo de terminarlo así que puede que haya algún error. Espero actualizar pronto el siguiente. ¡Gracias por leer y espero que les guste!_

 _ **FlorwerGreen**_

* * *

 **The only one I can see**

by FlorwerGreen

 **Capítulo 6**

Gardenias

.

Habían pasado dos días desde que había visto a Inuyasha. Pero la verdad no estaba enojada por lo que me había dicho. Era un torpe violento, pero curiosamente sus palabras no me parecieron sinceras.

Sin embargo lo único que me impedía ir a verlo era mi orgullo. Le había prometido no volver y él había estado de acuerdo.

En la oscuridad, si iba en dirección a la ventana de mi habitación, lograba dilucidar el resplandor proveniente del Goshinboku. Me sentía tentada a ir.

 _"_ _¡No sé cómo pude confundir a una ciega e inútil como tú con Kikyo!"_

Volví a sentarme en mi cama, aunque no sentía sus palabras sincera, no dejaban de doler. Quizás lo que más dolía era la palabra "ciega". La misma que Eri había usado para describir mi condición. No era como si fuera mentira o algo. Pero apenas me estaba haciendo a la idea que nunca más vería nuevamente, y costaba aceptarlo.

 _"_ _¡Prometiste volver y te fuiste por toda la noche con otro!"_

Eso tampoco dejada de rondar por mi cabeza… ¿a qué se refería? No había estado con ningún chico, pero si lo hubiese estado… ¿qué le importaba?

Me paré y busqué mi bastón blanco. De todas maneras él estaba en MI patio. Si no quería verme, debía irse él.

Decidida, me dirigí al patio trasero, siguiendo nuevamente la luz.

—Kagome —La voz de mi madre me hizo detenerme a medio camino— ¿Ya estás lista, cariño?

—¿Lista para…?

—La cita con el señor Suikotsu.

Jueves con el psicólogo… lo había olvidado. Bueno podría ir al patio cuando volviera.

.

—Hoy tengo una tarea especial para ti, Kagome…

Suspiré con cansancio pero no dije nada.

—Oh, ¿ninguna réplica? Eso es un gran avance —Dijo el psicólogo. Pude escuchar que lo decía con una sonrisa.

Suspiré con algo de fastidio. Pero no repliqué nada, no sentía deseos de discutir.

—Quiero que plantes algo en tu patio.

—¿Trabajo de jardinería? ¿En serio? —Mascullé, molesta.

El señor Suikotsu carraspeó y lo escuché pararse de su sillón. Sus pasos se alejaron y pude escuchar como golpeaba sus dedos suavemente contra un vidrio. Me sorprendí enormemente al poder notar aquello. Mi sentido del oído se había desarrollado aún más.

—¿Sabes? No seré hipócrita contigo. No le desearía a nadie perder la vista —Murmuró.

Yo apreté los puños, sintiéndome nuevamente esos deseos de odio se asomaban en mí. Sentí una vieja bronca de repente, ¿por qué tenía que pasarme esto a mí? Por más que me lo preguntara una y otra vez, no encontraba respuesta ¿acaso era un castigo divino por salir del auto de Hojo imprudentemente? ¿Ese era el precio que tenía que pagar?

—Sin embargo —La voz del psicólogo interrumpió mis pensamientos—, el sentido de la vista también está sobrevalorado. Tanto que nos olvidamos de disfrutar los demás —Le escuché volver a acercarse y sentarse en su sillón, nuevamente frente a mí—. Siempre me dices que extrañas ver el sol, pero, ¿alguna vez te preguntaste porqué el sol está ahí?

Suspiré, ligeramente cansada y adusta.

—¿Para calentar? —Solté con sarcasmo.

—¡Exacto! El sol nos da calor… nos da la vida. Apreciar la luz del sol es apreciar la vida, sin embargo hay otras formas.

—Hmp.

—Quiero que plantes gardenias. En cualquier lugar que quieras de tu patio. Tu tarea es cuidarlas todos los días y asegurarte de que crezcan sanas —Antes de que pudiera replicar, el psicólogo soltó una risita—. Sabrás cómo hacerlo. Puedes apreciar la vida a través de tus dedos.

.

—Kagome, ya pasaron tres días, deberías plantar esas gardenias.

Suspiré con frustración. No tenía ganas de hacer nada. Me acomodé más en mi cama y di la espalda a la puerta, de donde provenía la voz de mi madre.

—No entiendo esa estúpida tarea… pronto se terminará el otoño.

—Las pasaremos a macetas cuando empiece el invierno y las tendremos dentro de casa.

Volví a suspirar, ya resignada.

—Las plantaré mañana —Prometí.

—Está bien cariño, en unos minutos estará la cena.

—No tengo hambre —Mascullé, malhumorada.

Escuché a mi madre suspirar. Parecía que no quería discutir conmigo ese día e internamente se lo agradecí.

Los últimos días había intentado ir al patio, pero me acobardaba la idea de ver a Inuyasha. Además de que no me placía la idea de plantar gardenias en lo absoluto. Lo encontraba absurdo y una pérdida de tiempo. Empecé a sentir molestia incluso el hecho de estar acostada, pero tampoco quería pararme. Nuevamente esas sensaciones de odio volvieron a mí. Otra vez me sentía como una completa incompetente. ¿Valía la pena siquiera seguir viviendo? No volvería a disfrutar de nada de todas formas.

Odiaba todo… odiaba a mis amigas, por poder seguir la vida normal que yo siempre pensé que tendría. Odiaba a mi familia, por molestarme todo el tiempo y tratarme con compasión. Odiaba al psicólogo con su estúpida positividad. Odiaba a Hojo, por ni siquiera llamarme. Odiaba mi cama incómoda. Odiaba esa sensación angustiante que atribulaba más mi pobre corazón. Me odiaba a mí misma.

Me sentía cansada, asqueada, herida… ya no lo soportaba.

 _—_ _¡Kagome!_

 _—_ _Oi, déjame Hojo, me estoy divirtiendo._

 _—_ _No hagas esas cosas, es peligroso —Nuevamente su mano se posó en mi falda para tirarla hacia abajo, en un vano intento de hacerme sentar._

 _—_ _No eres nada divertido —Le grité eufórica, disfrutando el frío de la noche y el viento golpear mi cara._

 _—_ _Me acosté con Yuka._

 _Mi corazón se detuvo. El aire que golpeaba mi rostro dejó de molestarme, incluso la incómoda posición en la que me encontraba._

 _—_ _¡Kagome, entra ya! Necesitamos hablar._

 _Otra vez sentí su mano tironearme, pero con más fuerza. Yo no quería que me tocara. Le grité, lo insulté, traté de esquivar su mano._

 _Hojo soltó el volante un momento para agarrarme de la cintura, y en el forcejeo, cuando por fin logró entrarme, corrió con su cintura el manubrio, y giró a la izquierda. Perdió el control._

 _Sentí como los vidrios se encaban entre mis párpados. Ese vidrio trizado. El dolor en mi cabeza. Y otra vez, todo oscuro._

—¡AH!

Me toqué rostro asustada y pestañé repetidas veces en la oscuridad. Todavía podía percibir la sensación del vidrio astillado en mis ojos. No solo me había dañado la córnea si no que el golpe en mi cabeza me hizo perder cualquier oportunidad de cirugía.

Escuché el timbre de casa y no pude evitar que mi corazón volviera a alocarse después de esa pesadilla. Las voces de unas niñas llamaron mi atención… ¿ya era Halloween? Claro que la festividad no me entusiasmaba en lo absoluto pero por primera vez fui consciente del tiempo que había pasado. Una semana más y se cumplirían dos meses desde el accidente.

Suspiré aliviada cuando escuché a mi madre volver a cerrar la puerta. Aparentemente ya les habría dado golosinas a las niñas.

Me removí en la cama e intenté recordar. Había revivido aquel momento en mis sueños, sin embargo ahora se encontraba borroso. Pero tenía esa sensación de malestar. Era obvio que la tendría, sin embargo, había una duda que resonaba en mi cabeza. ¿Por qué habíamos forcejeado en el auto? Yo estaba divirtiéndome, sin embargo Hojo estaba de lo más serio y brusco. No lograba recordar con claridad. El sueño se dispersaba en mi mente, como agua turbia que volvía a estar en calma… otra vez volvía a olvidar.

.

—Oi, ya deja de ignorarme.

Quizás el psicólogo Suikotsu reconsiderara la idea de plantar gardenias en el patio si supiera que tenía un ente posiblemente demoníaco atrapado en el árbol de mi casa. Claro, si no hubiera creído que estaba teniendo alucinaciones, quizás podría haber entendido que al tener a Inuyasha molestando cada vez que intentaba plantar una maldita gardenia, intentar "apreciar la vida a través de mis dedos" se hacía difícil.

Le ignoré una vez más y me concentré en sentir como mis dedos hundían la tierra suavemente. Quizás plantar no fuera tan malo después de todo. Era una sensación agradable la tierra húmeda.

—Kagome, iré a buscar un poco más de agua para ablandar la tierra—Avisó mamá detrás de mí. Yo solo emití un sonido en señal de haberla escuchado, y esperé pacientemente sintiendo como sus pasos se adentraban nuevamente a la casa.

—¡OI! ¡¿ESTÁS SORDA?!

Inspiré hondo, tratando de reunir paciencia.

—¡¿No habías dicho que no pensabas volver a verme?!

—Es mi patio, puedo estar aquí lo que se me antoje. Además desde que llegué no he volteado a verte —Dije calmadamente, aún sin voltear. Podía ver la luz a ambos costados de mi cuerpo, como si me llamara a verle, pero no quería hacerlo.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, lo cual agradecí, pero al mismo tiempo me dio curiosidad ¿habría decidido callarse al fin?

—Ha pasado casi una semana…

Me volteé por instinto, olvidando mi orgullo y mi enojo. La luz que provenía del Goshinboku era más tenue que otras veces. Inuyasha se hallaba ahí, suspendido como siempre, pero mantenía su mirada gacha.

—No pensé que contaras los días —Dije con sorna. Lo vi levantar el rostro hacia mi dirección y hacer una mueca asesina. Parecía querer insultarme, sin embargo, no dijo nada—. ¿Oh? ¿La soledad te hace anhelar la compañía de la ciega inútil? Pensé que estabas acostumbrado.

Inuyasha me miró unos segundos y luego sonrió torcidamente. Lo miré confundida, ese gesto me había sorprendido.

—¡Como si tú no te murieras por verme! —Exclamó arrogantemente.

Intenté replicarle, pero lo cierto era que sí me moría por verle. Nadie puede entender, lo maravillosa que es la sensación de experimentar luz o colores después de haber perdido la vista. Es un anhelo impagable.

—Estuve acostumbrado a estar solo por más de 500 años. He visto el tiempo pasar. Pero desde que empezaste a molestarme, si no estás —Carraspeó y desvió la mirada—, me aburro.

¿Inuyasha estaba diciendo que me extrañaba? Bueno, quizás no exactamente pero era algo.

Sin embargo, lo que más me había llamado la atención era la mención del tiempo… ¿500 años? Ni siquiera mi mente podía llegar a imaginar 10 años atrapada en un lugar.

—¿Cómo que 500 años?

—De verdad estás sorda —Masculló por lo bajo.

—¡Ey!

—Entonces si escuchaste eso deja de hacerte la tonta. ¡Sí, 500 años!

—¿Cómo puede pasar tanto tiempo? ¿Cómo no has muerto? ¿Qué eres?

—Demasiadas preguntas chiquilla. Solo te diré que no es nada de lo que te imaginas.

—¿Entonces no eres un demonio?

—Eso puede ser mitad verdad —Dijo haciendo una mueca burlesca.

—¿No vas a decirme nada más?

—Es una historia larga y tu madre no se quedará al teléfono todo el día.

Dándole la razón, dejé a un lado mis preguntas y nuevamente recordé porqué estaba "enojada" con él.

—Igualmente, eso no quita lo que has dicho —Volví a girarme, empezando a agitarme por los nervios. Quería conseguir algo de él… quería que se disculpara, pero además, quería otra cosa…

—Ya sabes que no eres una inútil, no entiendo para qué me haces decírtelo. Para ser una ciega, te las arreglas bien.

Volteé a verle nuevamente, sorprendida. Él todavía mantenía su mirada hacia la dirección contraria a donde yo estaba. No pude evitar que una sonrisa se extendiera por mi rostro. No era una disculpa en toda regla, pero más de lo que me esperaba de él.

En ese momento le vi tensar el rostro y fruncir el ceño. Volteó a verme con una seriedad inusual en él.

—Bien, ya me disculpé —En realidad no lo había hecho—. Ahora te toca a ti. ¿Con quién mierda pasaste la noche la semana pasada?

—Ya te dije que fui con mis amigas… —Empecé a explicar, cansada.

—¡No me mientas! ¡Olías a otro hombre!

—Claro que n… Un momento. ¿Cómo puedes oler eso?

—¡AH! ¡TE DESCUBRÍ, ESTÁS MINTIENDO! —Bramó.

—¡Claro que no miento, idiota! —Le grité, pero en menor escala. Mamá podría llegar en cualquier momento.

—¡Entonces explícate!

Mi mente se volvió a la noche en la casa de Yuka y de repente recordé a Hitaro.

—El único hombre que me tocó fue el hermanito de Yuka.

—Pues no parecía la esencia de alguien tan joven como un niño —Dijo mirándome desconfiadamente.

—¡Vamos! —Exclamé, perdiendo la paciencia— ¡también debes haber olido a mis amigas, ellas me pintaron las uñas y hasta me abrazaron varias veces! Hitaro solo me tocó el hombro para ofrecerme ayuda… además, ¿cómo puedes oler ese tipo de cosas?

Inuyasha ignoró mi pregunta y se quedó callado, con la mirada perdida en el suelo.

—Tu madre se acerca —Dijo volviendo a mirarme.

Antes de volver a la tarea de plantar le miré con un deje de advertencia.

—Este viernes vendrá Sango y ya que no voy a poder hablar contigo, espero que te comportes.

—¡Keh!

Puse los ojos en blanco antes de volverme a la oscuridad a seguir plantando.

—Perdona hija, estaba al teléfono… ¡Pero si no has avanzado nada desde que me fui! —Exclamó divertida—, déjame que te ayude.

Quizás en otro momento le habría apartado para que me dejase hacerlo sola. Sin embargo estaba de mejor humor. Solo asentí y me hice a un lado para dejarla arrodillarse junto a mí. No podía verla, pero podía apostar que estaba sonriendo.

Inuyasha no me molestó en lo que quedó de la tarde. Estuvo callado y de vez en cuando le miraba de reojo, para no hacer sospechar a mi madre. A veces lo pescaba mirándome, a lo que él simplemente desviaba la mirada. Otras veces su mirada se hallaba perdida por algún lugar del suelo.

No sabía por qué pero la luz del Goshinboku resplandecía aún más.

* * *

 _Si te gustó o tienes alguna crítica, o tomate podrido en su defecto, te lo agradecería. ¡No sabes lo mucho que me motiva!_

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **V**


	7. Reencuentros

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de la serie Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y he usado parte de la vieja leyenda japonesa del Goshinboku. La trama es mía.

 **Palabras del capítulo** : 1260

 **N/A:** _Hola lindxs! Bueno aquí va el capítulo 7. Mi justificación esta vez es que se me cayó la notebook y rompí el disco duro. Todo lo que tenía ahí, historias no publicadas, capítulos escritos, ideas, fotos, música se perdió. Aparentemente es insalvable. Y me enojé muchísimo. Ahora volví de cero a escribir este capítulo que ya estaba casi terminado en mi RIP disco duro. Lamento la demora e intentaré tener más continuidad a ver si puedo terminar este fic para finales del 2018 o antes. De verdad quiero escribirlo, si no ya hubiera borrado la historia. Perdón y gracias por seguir conmigo, espero que hayan tenido unas lindas fiestas._

 _ **FlorwerGreen**_

* * *

 **The only one I can see**

by FlorwerGreen

 **Capítulo 7**

Reencuentros

.

—De verdad lo lamento Kag, pero solo puedo quedarme a almorzar. Le prometí a mamá que le ayudaría con los preparativos para el cumpleaños de Kohaku.

Volví a negarme con la cabeza y sonreí a la oscuridad. Casi podía sentir la culpabilidad de Sango.

—Estoy feliz de que hayas venido… —Y lo estaba. De verdad había extrañado a mi mejor amiga. Sentí como tomaba mi mano izquierda con ambas manos, se sentían cálidas, reconfortantes.

—Lamento no haber venido antes…

—Estabas ocupada…

—Igual podría habérmelas arreglado —Dijo en un gimoteo mientras quitaba las manos sobre la mía. Yo bajé la taza de té hasta la mesita y con ambas manos, volví a buscar las de Sango.

—De verdad no te preocupes por eso —La he pasado muy mal. Pero no es tu culpa, Sango.

—¿Hojo no ha llamado?

Bajé las manos y volví a buscar la taza.

—Debe estar ocupado también.

Sango no dijo nada, pero casi podría dibujarme su expresión de reproche en ese momento.

—¿Y el señor Suikotsu? ¿Sus sesiones son tan buenas como dicen?

—Bueno, preferiría que no tuviera su consultorio en la escuela, pero no está del todo mal.

La tensión era palpable en el ambiente. De cierta forma, nos sentíamos lejanas pero no de una mala manera. Simplemente éramos dos amigas que estaban pasando por etapas totalmente diferentes y hacía un tiempo que no hablaban. Sango había pasado mucho tiempo en sus estudios, y yo mucho tiempo odiando al mundo y odiándome a mí misma. Sin embargo podía sentir que tanto ella como yo nos estábamos esforzando en que nuestra amistad no se perdiera.

—En verdad me alegro de verte —Dijo. La escuchaba incómoda, como si no quisiera sacar un tema de conversación… Podía adivinar porqué. No quería decirme qué tan feliz era, ni cuántas metas tenía en mente para el año entrante. Tantas metas de las que habíamos hablado hasta el hartazgo, tantos sueños que íbamos a realizar juntas…

—¿Sabes, Sango? No me molesta que me cuentes de tu vida… quiero saber cómo te va en los exámenes, y quiero despedirte cuando te vayas a Tokyo a estudiar.

—Kagome…

Sí, su voz se estaba quebrando.

—Al principio fue muy duro para mí —me aclaré la garganta—, bueno hay días que siguen siendo duros. Pero estoy intentando hacerme a la idea de esta nueva vida… Y quiero que me acompañes. Por eso no quiero dejar de acompañarte en todo lo que emprendas. Quizás no sea como lo habíamos planeado —Mi voz se fue haciendo bajita, e intenté contener las lágrimas—. Ya no empezaremos juntas en la misma universidad. Ya no nos mudaremos juntas a un departamento en el centro de Tokyo… ya no viajaremos juntas a Egipto o a Inglaterra durante nuestro último año universitario… o quizás sí en un futuro… ¿quién sabe? Nuestros caminos pueden separarse ahora, pero pueden volver a unirse… Seguimos siendo amigas ¿verdad?

Y ahí la sentí quebrarse. Sus brazos me rodearon con fuerza y correspondí a su abrazo, dejándola llorar en mi hombro.

—Por supuesto que seguimos siendo amigas. Y seguiremos siéndolo.

.

—El olor de esa mujer ya no está.

Me giré a mirar a Inuyasha que olía curiosamente en dirección a la casa.

—Sango se fue luego de terminar de comer.

—Pensé que saldrían —Dijo con una voz extraña.

¿Inuyasha estaba decepcionado? Quizás le hubiese gustado conocer a Sango. Sin embargo eso me hubiera hecho sentir más incómoda al estar escondiéndole un secreto tan grande, como el hecho de que un ser aún no identificado estuviese atrapado en el árbol de mi casa y que curiosamente yo siendo la única que pudiese verlo estuviera ciega. No. Ya mi madre me había mandado al psicólogo una vez con expresamente esa preocupación. No necesitaba que más gente pensara que me había vuelto loca…

—No me fío de tu buena conducta —Le dije, desviando la mirada hacia la oscuridad. Pude sentir su aura molesta.

—¡¿Qué dices?! Niña insolente…

Volví la mirada a la luz del Goshinboku y sonreí ante su mueca enojada.

—Eres tan fácil de molestar —Dije riéndome. Inuyasha sin embargo suavizó sus rasgos y entrecerró los ojos. Dejé de reírme y me quedé mirándole… él nunca me había mirado así.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos. Su mirada ámbar resplandecía por sobre la luz del Goshinboku. De alguna manera me hacía sentir un poco nerviosa. Inuyasha nunca se había quedado callado mirándome… quizás tampoco me había mirado tanto tiempo de frente. Y él… se veía tan espléndido. La luz hacía que sus cabellos plateados se relucieran y su piel tostada parecía suave al tacto.

—Kagome —Apenas murmuró.

—Dime…

Totalmente atontada, como en una ensoñación, me fui acercando a él, como nunca antes me había acercado. No llegaba a tocarlo, pues algo en mí sabía que él no podía ser tocado, no quería llevarme esa desilusión. Sin embargo al estar a pocos centímetros de él sentí una calidez inexplicable, un sentimiento de confusión y nerviosismo me inundó al acercarme, de cierta manera, supe que esos sentimientos no eran míos, si no que se originaban del mismo Goshinboku.

Un poco asustada me alejé unos pasos, y efectivamente, esa oleada de sentimientos disminuyó. Inuyasha pareció reaccionar también y volteó la mirada a un costado, avergonzado.

—Viene tu madre —Dijo secamente.

—¿Ah? —Todavía algo atontada por lo que había sentido, me alejé por completo de Inuyasha para no dar ideas erróneas a mi madre.

—Kagome —Dijo la voz de mi madre detrás de mí—, hija, tienes visitas.

A juzgar por la voz poco entusiasta de mi madre, no podría tratarse de alguna de mis amigas.

—Es el olor… proviene de dentro de la casa —Dijo Inuyasha. Giré a mirarlo, confundida, estaba visiblemente molesto, aunque sostuvo la mirada desviada—. El olor de un hombre. Se acerca.

¿Un hombre? Podría ser que…

—Hola Kag.

La voz me paralizó. Por unos segundos sentí que estaba en un sueño. El recuerdo de Hojo se me hizo de repente tan lejano como la última vez que vi. Desde que había conocido a Inuyasha cada vez pensaba menos y menos en todo lo relacionado al accidente.

No me atreví a dejar de mirar a Inuyasha. Por alguna razón, me sentía segura cerca de él… otra vez, le tenía miedo a la oscuridad, a la cual estaba condenada. Esa oscuridad, de donde provenía la voz de mi novio.

—¿Hija? —La voz preocupada de mamá me hizo voltearme. No debía observar tanto a Inuyasha, pero no quería enfrentarme a Hojo.

—Um —Apenas pude soltar eso cuando sentí que unos pasos se acercaban a mí.

Inuyasha soltó un ruidoso gruñido, pero me contuve de mirarle. A continuación pude sentir como unos brazos me rodeaban.

—Oh Kag…

—Estaré adentro Kag, por si me necesitas —Dijo mi madre, en un tono desganado. Yo sabía que no estaba contenta con que Hojo estuviera ahí. Y con toda razón.

—Oh no me digas que te dejará sola con este tipo —Gruñó Inuyasha. Escuché a mi madre alejarse—. ¡¿Oh, pero qué clase de madre es?! Este tipo no me cae bien, ¡aléjate de él Kagome!

Le miré aturdida, como pidiéndole ayuda, aún no entendía qué hacía Hojo en casa, luego de tanto tiempo. Inuyasha me miraba desencajado, luego su mirada pasaba a la persona que me abrazaba desde atrás, y enfurecido volvía a mirarme.

—¡¿Qué, ahora estás sorda?! ¡Que te alejes de él, carajo! —Pude ver como se movía frenéticamente en el árbol, intentando soltarse.

Pero yo no me alejé de él, solo me volteé a la oscuridad y correspondí su abrazo.

* * *

 _Si te gustó o tienes alguna crítica, o tomate podrido en su defecto, te lo agradecería. ¡No sabes lo mucho que me motiva!_

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **V**


	8. Rechazo

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de la serie Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y he usado parte de la vieja leyenda japonesa del Goshinboku. La trama es mía.

 **Palabras del capítulo** : 1763

 **N/A:** _Hola lindxs! Bueno aquí va el capítulo 8. Como prometí ayer contestando algunos reviews, hay capítulo. Ahora contestaré reviews por privado, así que si entras a tu cuenta en FF me será más fácil contactar contigo :) Espero que lo disfruten. Estaré actualizando la semana que viene, pero pueden checkear mi perfil donde estaré actualizando la situación de mis fanfics o modificando fechas de entrega. Besos : 3_

 _ **FlorwerGreen**_

* * *

 **The only one I can see**

by FlorwerGreen

 **Capítulo 8**

Rechazo

.

—Hojo —Susurré aún un poco aturdida. Respiraba entrecortadamente y me hallaba sumamente nerviosa.

—Kag…

Lo abracé más fuerte, ignorando los gritos y gruñido de Inuyasha. Apenas podía escucharlo, apenas podía notar su existencia. Había extrañado a mi novio, y recién estaba entendiendo cuánto.

Solté el bastón blanco que hasta ese momento me había acompañado en todo el día. Solté por un momento mi ceguera, mi accidente, mis nuevas condiciones de vida. Por un momento quise volver al pasado, y abrazar a mi novio con los ojos cerrados, aun sabiendo que cuando los abriera no vería nada más que la luminosidad que se extendía a ambos lados de mi cuerpo.

Podía sentir el lino de su camisa entre mis dedos. Quizás recién haya salido de clases, pensé, en menos de dos semanas ya se acabarían el ciclo lectivo en mi escuela.

Desde su cuello podía percibir la fragancia de Hugo Boss que siempre había utilizado. Su cuerpo de una temperatura corporal más bien fría, se hallaba un poco más cálido. Su corazón latía desbocadamente. ¿Estaría tan feliz de verme como yo de sentirle?

"—Hey, Higurashi, ¿querrías ir al cine este sábado? Van a dar una película excelente de zombies."

"—Kagome, voy en serio contigo…"

"—Pasaría el resto de mis días así"

"—Te amo"

Las palabras de Hojo arremetían en mi memoria una tras otra. Al escuchar su voz pareció como si un interruptor se encendiera en mi cabeza, haciendo que sentimientos afloraran luego de semanas.

Por unos instantes recordé nuestros momentos juntos. Quizás desde un principio debí haberle preguntado por qué no me había llamado siquiera… habría sido menos humillante. Pero estaba tan ilusionada, tan enamorada.

—Mira Kag, venía a hablar contigo… ven, vamos a sentarnos.

Me dejé guiar por Hojo. La luz del Goshinboku resplandecía más de lo usual. Por el rabillo del ojo podía ver a Inuyasha removerse, incansable.

—¡Oi, deja de ignorarme maldita! —Gritó.

—Sabes, lamento no haberte llamado… —Empezó a hablar Hojo al mismo tiempo.

—¡Te dije que no me da buena espina!

—…pero estuve ocupado con los exámenes de ingreso y la escuela, además de…

—¡No seas ingenua!

—...Hablé con Ayumi y Yuka anteayer…

—¡¿Acaso no me escuchas, estúpida?!

—…luego todo fue bastante difícil. El accidente no fue fácil para mí tampoco, ¿entiendes que no siempre…?

—¡Arg, después no vengas a quejarte! —Volvió a gritar, alzando más fuerte su voz por encima de la de Hojo.

—No he dejado de culparme por lo que pasó, fui un completo imbécil…

Estaba volviéndome loca con ambos hablando a la vez, pero tenía que disimularlo, aunque no pudiera entender completamente a mi novio, no podía decirle a Inuyasha que se callase.

—Y pasaron muchas cosas, yo estuve pensando mucho…

—¡Si serás terca, maldición!

—Sé que esto puede llegar a ser difícil y nosotros llevamos juntos casi dos años pero…

—¡Tonta, tonta! ¡TONTA! ¡Este tipo solo está jugando contigo!

Me paré, perdiendo la paciencia.

—¿No te parece que vayamos adentro? —Dije, forzando una sonrisa.

—¡¿Ah?! ¡Si supieras el olor que desprende ese tipo ya verías que…! —Gritó Inuyasha.

—Digo, está empezando a hacer un poco de frío…

—Debemos terminar —Tanto Inuyasha como yo nos quedamos en silencio ante las palabras de Hojo.

—¿Qué…?

—Tú entiendes, ¿verdad? Se suponía que iríamos juntos a la universidad, pero tú no has rendido tus exámenes de ingreso y debes esperar al año que viene o quizás un par de años más para… ya sabes.

Miré al suelo oscuro. No quería buscar con la mirada de dónde provenía su voz. Solo quería correr.

Lo sentí tomarme de las manos, y aunque quise alejarme, no podía reaccionar.

—Lo que tuvimos fue hermoso y te amé como a nadie, pero mi vida inicia con nuevas etapas y tú, bueno…

—Yo sería una carga —Murmuré.

—¡No! No, no quería decir eso. Solo que tenemos nuevos retos y desafíos, y ya no sería lo mismo. Yo no tengo tiempo para que avances y siempre sería difícil, entiende que no soy un tipo que pueda hacerse cargo de alguien con alguna discapacidad… —Me soltó las manos y le oí pararse junto a mí.

—¡Desátame! —Gritó Inuyasha, nuevamente haciéndose presente para mí—. ¡Desátame y te prometo partirle el cuello! ¡Sabía que este tipo no era de fiar!

—Entonces sí soy una carga —Le dije apretando los dientes.

—Kag…

—Vete.

—Pero podemos ser amigos…

—¡Que te vayas de mi maldita casa! —Le grité conteniendo las lágrimas. Cerré los ojos de impotencia y me quedé parada, esperando a escuchar sus pasos alejándose. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos y Hojo se fue.

Inuyasha se hallaba en silencio, la luz del Goshinboku resplandecía demasiado. Me giré a verle. Él me miraba con los labios apretados.

—No llores —Dijo casi en un susurro.

Me toqué la cara, y me di cuenta que las lágrimas caían sin cesar. Otra vez cálidas, mi rostro seguramente estaría tiñéndose de rojo y mi nariz empezaría a hincharse. Otra vez mi corazón se encogía del dolor.

.

Era lunes por la mañana. Levanté el rostro de la almohada al oír el despertador.

La conocida sensación de no querer levantarme de la cama apareció. Esa incomodidad de siquiera existir. El dolor incesante en mi cabeza por tanto llorar.

—Te dejo el bastón al lado de la puerta, por si hoy quieres bajar—La voz de mamá se oyó desde el umbral.

Yo no dije nada.

—Podrías ir a ver las gardenias…

—No quiero —Murmuré volviendo a hundirme en mi almohada. Ahora podía sentir el frío de la humedad. Seguramente había dejado un machón bastante amplio en la funda.

Los pasos de mamá se acercaron. Seguidamente sentí como la cama se hundía.

—Ibas progresando cielo… ¿vas a dejar que esto destruya todos tus progresos?

—¡¿Qué progresos?! —Exclamé contra la almohada, volviendo a sentir las lágrimas sobrevenir—. Soy una discapacitada. No rendí los exámenes, no… no voy a poder a ir a la universidad nunca, estaré dependiendo por siempre de ti y…

Sentí las manos de mamá en mis hombros y un leve apretón.

—No dejes que las palabras de un ignorante te condicionen. Rendirás cuando tengas que hacerlo, primero te acostumbrarás a este modo de vida y te independizarás de tareas cotidianas, como caminar sola en la calle e ir a comprar. Aprenderás a estudiar de una nueva manera —Dijo mamá al mismo tiempo que su voz se quebraba—. Luego te irás a Tokyo. Podrás vivir sola y estudiar… hay muchas maneras de aprender, te compraré todo lo que sea necesario, lo que quieras y necesites, pero tienes que esforzarte y querer lograrlo.

Me levanté de la cama y abracé a mamá. Se sentía cálida, como siempre. Me sentí reconfortada casi al instante. Ella me sostuvo con fuerza y la sentí temblar ligeramente, intentaba no llorar.

—¿De verdad crees que podré?

—Estoy segura. Ahora levántate, esas gardenias te necesitan —Dijo en un tono bromista pero cargado de ternura.

Luego de darme un baño y cambiarme, con ayuda de mi bastón blanco bajé las escaleras para desayunar. Noté la presencia de Souta en la mesa con solo escucharlo tomar el pan. Me impresionaba poder oír esas cosas.

Desayunamos tranquilamente en silencio por unos segundos. Yo apenas untaba con algo de mermelada las galletas que mamá solía dejarme en la mesa.

—Hermana, ayer vino Hojo, ¿verdad? —Con su voz algo molesta, escuché como dejaba su taza y apoyaba los codos sobre la mesa.

Tomé un sorbo largo de mi café con leche, como si necesitase energía para responder. Bajé la taza precipitadamente al darme cuenta que no le había puesto azúcar, volcando un poco en el movimiento. Palpé la mesa en busca de una cuchara, y empecé a poner varias cucharaditas de azúcar.

—Sí —Le dije débilmente.

—Nunca quiso jugar a los videojuegos conmigo —Dijo con una voz desaprobatoria—. Todo novio debe jugar con el hermanito de su novia a los videojuegos, incluso si es por compromiso. Es mejor que te hayas separado de él.

Solo pude reírme desganadamente.

.

Al salir al patio, la luz era tenue, casi apagada. Me asusté y me apresuré para llegar al árbol, con cuidado de no caerme.

Abrí los ojos al darme cuenta que el Goshinboku resplandecía solo, Inuyasha no se hallaba a la vista.

Por un momento, solo pude percibir mi corazón.

—¿Inuyasha? —Pregunté en voz alta frente al árbol, no me importaba si mi madre me escuchaba.

El último suspiro del otoño me daba en la cara. Hasta las hojas que se desprendían del Goshinboku volaban hacia mí, en un pequeño espiral. Curiosamente, luego de segundos de desprenderse, como gotas luminosas, perdían su luz y desaparecían… como si la vida se les acabara en esos instantes. El árbol nunca brillaba por sí mismo si Inuyasha estaba presente. Era algo que todavía no podía explicar.

—¿Qué quieres, tonta?

—Ah, estás ahí —Dije aliviada al verlo materializarse. ¿Podría desaparecer y aparecer a su antojo?

—Ya te dije que no iré ningún lado —Desvió la mirada y refunfuñó.

Sonreí débilmente y fui a sentarme al banco. Dejé de lado mi bastón blanco.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos. Pero no me molestaba.

—No has parado de llorar por dos días enteros —Dijo.

—Lamento no haber venido —Volteé a verlo

—Keh, no me importa. Solo fue molesto.

Me quedé viéndole pero él se rehusaba a mirarme. Mantenía el ceño fruncido y su cuerpo se mantenía tenso. Por las mangas de aquella extraña túnica roja, sus manos se cerraban en puños.

—¿La gente se viste así de formal, de dónde vienes? —La ropa de Inuyasha casi completamente roja, estaba bien ensamblada y tenía cortes muy cuidados. Un cinturón violáceo con hilos dorados se hallaba atado a su cintura y sus pies eran cubiertos por unas botas de cuero finas. Si era de otra época su familia debió haber tenido una posición socio-económica elevada.

Inuyasha volteó a verme y se miró unos segundos la ropa.

—¡HA! ¿Los simples humanos? ¡Ya quisieran tener una toga de cabello de la Rata de Fuego! —Presumió.

—¿Rata de Fuego?

—Es una tela resistente, más resistente que cualquier armadura —Dijo mirándose—. Combatía monstruos en las guerras sin hacerme rasguño alguno. Claro que lo que queda de mí es solo un reflejo de lo que fui.

—¿Monstruos? —Solo pude quedarme con esa palabra.

—Se extinguieron hace siglos… los he visto pasar. Monstruos y demonios… Los he visto ser masacrados a medida que las armas iban evolucionando.

Me quedé un segundo… mirándolo sin poder creerlo.

—Ni monstruos ni demonios existen.

Una sonrisa burlona se extendió lentamente por su cara.

—Entonces yo no existo.

* * *

 _ **¿Te gustó? ¿No? ¿Crítica?**_

l

l

l

l

V


End file.
